


Booger Monster!

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mucus scares everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booger Monster!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Written in response to [fairyniamh](http://fairyniamh.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _De-aged!Harry, De-aged!Severus: Booger Monster_.

"Mucus doesn't scare _me_ ," Severus asserted, as Harry waved a pudgy, be-globbed finger at him.

"Tell that to the Booger Monsterrrrrrrrrr!"

"Goodness!" Molly exclaimed. "They run fast for such skinny little things."

Ginny sighed.

"How long did Eileen say this would last?" asked Molly. "Your husband and his . . . friend are a bit more than I bargained for today."

"It'll last," Eileen said, glancing at Hermione, who stood glaring after the de-aged Severus and Harry, "until they learn to get along. My present to the girl."

"Thank you," Hermione snapped, as Severus shouted.

"It's mine! _You_ run from the Booger Monster!"


End file.
